


Sexy movimiento - Wisin y Yandel

by Bangster



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster/pseuds/Bangster
Summary: Al igual que todos los viernes desde hace un par de meses, el chico rubio llega a provocar a todo el mundo.





	Sexy movimiento - Wisin y Yandel

**Author's Note:**

> Jamás pensé que una canción de Reggaeton fuera inspiradora para escribir algo... bueno, eso me han dicho, yo aún no lo puedo comprobar porque mi inspiración sigue tan hundida como el Titanic. 
> 
> Sin nada más que comentar, a leer!

 

Y ahí estaba el chico rubio una vez más, al igual que todos los viernes desde hace unos meses.

Finge no conocerme, de la misma manera en que lo hago yo;después de todo, dentro del local, todos son desconocidos e iguales, no hay trato preferencial para nadie. No sé su nombre ni su edad, no sé si trabaja o estudia, y menos donde vive; yo solo le veo bailar, seduciendo a todas y cada una de las personas que babean a su alrededor.

Un chico moreno y bajito se acerca por su espalda, lo toma de la cintura y pega su entrepierna al redondo trasero que el chico lleva consigo. Le dice algo al oído, y el otro asiente sonriendo y mirando en mi dirección. Sé perfectamente que intenta ponerme celoso. Pero soy solo un espectador de sus coqueteos, al igual que el resto de las personas congeladas alrededor de la pista de baile. Al mirar alrededor, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento exacto en que él comenzó a moverse.

Los veo separarse y caminar hacia la barra en busca de una cerveza. Definitivamente bailar le hace sudar demasiado, pero ni eso, ni el roce con otros cuerpos, ni la mezcla de olores del local, son capaces de ocultar el aroma a miel que emite su piel.

 

_Es definitivo, me tiene loco._

_Me hierve la sangre al verlo bailar con otro._

_Me corroen los celos solo al pensar que alguien más se impregna del dulce aroma de su cuerpo._

 

No quiero que nadie más se le acerque, pero mientras necesite el empleo, Kibum seguirá siendo un cliente más, a quien debo atender con la mejor de las sonrisas...

Kibum es mi novio desde hace dos años. Cuando baila, le gusta provocar a todos a su alrededor.

Sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, todos desean tocar su cuerpo y ser parte de los sexys movimientos que hace al suave ritmo de la música. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, sé perfectamente que esto fue un asco sin sentido.  
> Debería plantearme seriamente el dejar de escribir, mi inspiración está casi muerta, y las veces que decide trabajar, salen cosa de este tipo: sin hilo, sin trama, sin vida.
> 
> Por favor perdóname por quitarte unos minutos de tu tiempo.


End file.
